Don't Even Think About It
by AnnaYasashii
Summary: Leaning in on the New School, Goode High, Piper Mclean eagers nothing but new atmosphere, occasional flirting by Jocks, and snotty no-good girls. Of course, she does gain friends, but what happens when her friends brother, takes the turn to flirt with her. And there's Annabeth Chase, dealing with long-time crush, Percy Jackson. Since when did he chose to be close with her?


Don't even think about it

**Summary: Leaning in on the New School, Goode High, Piper Mclean eager nothing but new atmosphere, occasional flirting by Jocks, and snotty no-good girls. Of course, she does gain friends, but what happens when her friends brother, takes the turn to flirt with her. And there's Annabeth Chase, dealing with long-time crush, Percy Jackson. Since when did he chose to be close with her? Will both girls survive? Or the boys had to break their to find out?**

**I recently have this on my mind since the day I was done reading every Jasper fic in every other language. See? I was desperate. Enjoy the fan fic though. Rated T for minor language ( going strong soon) and doings. I don't think you'll be interested in the first chapter. Cause the 3 long paragraphs are just like intros, discussions, and descriptions on whereabouts. But, if you read the Host, I think you could understand why. I suggest you read The Host, it's simply amazing.  
**

**~Anna Y. **

* * *

Chapter One

Piper

Moment

I groaned as my dad shook me awake.

" Piper, wake up, sweetie." I heard my dad's soothing voice go out. I groaned and stood up from my seat. " Where are we?" I asked.

" Were in New York, honey." Dad smiled. I yawned and rubbed the sleep off my eyes. I glanced at the airplane window and I knew I was out of California.

Lay down below was the busy streets of New York. The Empire State building stood proud and tall. Early traffic morning and big billboard screens hung on to Tim Square. Lay down, the streets of China town. Once this plane touches down the run way, I'll be one of those people. Walking in the busy streets. I just sighed dreamily. I can't wait to be off this plane. Since I was a child, I always wanted to see New York.

During my day-dream, I hit my head atop when the plane touchdown. I groaned in complain. My dad rubbed and soothe me out. I love my dad. He is Tristan Mclean by the way. Yes, THE Tristan Mclean, actor and model. Best known for his role in the film King of Sparta. And if your wondering whose my mother, it's Venus Mclean. The Fashion designer and model. She even has her own perfume line. She has the beautiful straight brown hair with gorgeous eyes. My dad said I just look like her. Pfft, like I believe that. Although, it's hard to believe that I'm the daughter of Aphrodite McLean. a girl with Cherokee skin, eyes with multi-confusion swirling, and brown choppy hair. Some people would say " Wow your lucky to have famous parents!" and all that crap, in all seriousness, you shouldn't have. My parents were never home for most of the time. They would only stay home if they have an off-day of acting or designing or stuff. They didn't even went to any of my school activities. Although, I was gladly that dad actually once showed up in my Recognition day and mom let a tear out when I sang during 2nd grade. It was only those days I would accept the fact that they love me. _Of course they love you Piper, their just busy._ I thought. I let out a sigh and waited for the fasten seat belt sign to shut off. Once it did, I unfastened mine and stood and took a short stretch before getting my bags at the over head compartment. I waited for my dad to be ready and right now we were walking through the tunnel connecting to the NY airport.

As we collected our luggage, I couldn't help but notice that there were some paparazzi that spotted us. I sighed and put on my sunglasses so they would take the note, once you see a girl with choppy hair with sunglasses with Tristan Mclean, that's their daughter, not a one-night stand. I pulled with me my purple suitcase with stickers all around it to the places I've been to with my parents. I went to Greece, Italy, Milan, Paris, Rome, and London with Mom. I went to Hawaii, Philippines, Africa, Hong Kong, London, Rio de Janiero, and Germany with my dad. The only place were I travelled with both my parents was Japan. My mom was there for a fashion show she was invited and my dad was having a meet there from a film he was acting. They decided to bring me along as a treat. I left the country with a new Japanese pen pal who speaks English and Greek. Apparently, my pen pal said her great-grandfather was born to a Greek family and her great-grandmother was American-Japanese. We met at a park while I was sketching, she saw my drawings and complemented them, in Japanese. After giving her a confused look, she totally got the word that I was a tourist. We got to know each other, and by the end of the day, we found ourselves a friend. Before I went back to America, she gave me a hanuka doll and a colorful kimono as a gift, and also her contacts to keep in touch. I thought about all that and remembered I hadn't written to her for weeks! I made a mental note to write her a full-out letter about my move here in NY and probably my new address.

As my dad and I step-out of the cab, I took a look at the surroundings, people walked by with either there Phone, a cup of coffee or their hands attached to there bags. They wore scarves since it was Fall soon. It looked like we were West Village. Infront of me, was our house. It was breath taking, it felt like a Victorian mansion with double-like doors and a small iron fence with a private garden, and infront of the iron fence, was my red car. I jumped and grinned. Only my father knows about this. And only my mother can chose a house this presentable. Sometimes, I resent it. Sometimes, I accepted it. It's life. It has ups and downs and turn arounds. Okay, that just rhymed. This gorgeous turn-of-the-century townhouse is festooned in sumptuous antique fauteuils, objets d'arts and embroidered carpets, it was beautiful. I ran to my car took a look at it if there's any wrong to it. None. I squealed in delight and ran to my father and hugged him. My sunglasses fell off in the process. He just chuckled and picked up my glasses and handed it to me. I took it and placed them in my head. After struggling in with the luggage, I closed the door and swallow up the scene infront of me. There was the living room with vintage furniture, a fireplace, and a carpet. A flat screen TV hung above the mantel. After the living room leading to it in one way was a bedroom with a sofa-bed, which Dad claimed it to be his room. It also had a shag carpet and a simple round table with three chairs, a lamp side to small windows, and a hearth. The door was a wooden mahogany frame which is a slide, so when you close it you need to slide them to each other. Next to that was another way to the kitchen, a small cute kitchen. It has a narrow end way and a backdoor to the back garden. Another yet was a small staircase. I walk up to the staircase and what is seem to be in the upper floor was a small studio with a piano next to the stairs, and some sofas and one-person chairs, and some few bookshelves. Either that, or it seemed Victorian. Once I got off the second floor, I walked to the two glass doors and hold my breath. It was another bedroom with a queen sized bed in the middle, at the foot of the bed was a small drawer. At one side was a Asian like closet, and the other was another set of glass doors. In the cornet, sat a small Tv. The house was beautiful and regular. Usually, whenever it combines with a house, my mother would chose like a mansion or something. I guess I underestimated her.

I sat down to the couch and sighed. Staying for three years in New York. That would take my whole High School time here, and a half year of my college. The reason why my dad and I was A.) My dad was filming a movie in New York B.) Next Year, he'll have another project here in New York and C.) My mom is going to have a whole Fashion Show soon in New York. So why not settle here?

I asked dad the settle questions like where am I going to school? or When will mom get back or How long are we going to stay at New York? All of them were answered and I decided to take my little red car for a ride. I walked out to my car and drove to the streets of New York trying to find a Starbucks place. I finally found one a parked my car into a parking spot, placed the change, and head out. As I walked inside, I immediately felt all eyes on me. I cursed silently in my head. This is New York, for all I know there might be cameras at my back. As much as I don't like to say, I'm an actress too. My dad persuaded my into it. I got into notable roles and even got a major role. Won a few emmys, awards, a surfboard, and two orange blimps. That's all. I'm also in a film right now that the crew is going to reach here in New York next Friday. I waited patiently for my turn at the line and when it was mine, the staff's jaw just stood there shockingly before stuttering " Y-y-you're Piper McLean...The P-pi-piper McLean. Oh my gosh, will you..." He started panicking to look for something for me to sign " Will you sign my watch?" I just laughed and he handed me his watch and a marker. I draw out my signature and placed a bit of xoxo there. He got the watch back and placed it back to his wrist. Then, he placed his composure back and handed me the friendly smile " Welcome to Starbucks ma'am! How may I help you?" I ordered a caramel frappe and he took my order, A Cinnamon Dolce Crème Frappuccino. I gave him my thanks and walked out, only to find the paparazzi buzzing my way. I just completely ignored them for I HATE the paparazzi. Once they completely gave up, I enjoyed my frappè but I was bumped by somebody.

" ouch!" I exclaimed as I hit the floor in my butt.

The person I bumped to was a girl. She has curly blonde hair, tan Californian skin and grey subtle eyes. She stood and helped me up. " oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I was really busy with these papers- Oh my gods my papers!" She quickly kneeled to get all her papers. I helped her out and she thanked me " My gods, Thank you." she held out her hand " The name's Annabeth, Annabeth Chase." " My name's... uh...Mackenzie. " I didn't want her to know my real name so I told her my surname. Not many people know my sure name. Annabeth smirked " Piper Mackenzie McLean, nice to meet you." I just stood there in utter shock. This girl is smart " Yeah. I just need to hide my identity." Annabeth laughed and offered to buy me a snack since I had already a drink, so I just accepted.

" So, Mackenzie, any reasons why moving here to NY from California?" Annabeth asked before taking a big-sip of her Vanilla frapp.

" I could ask you the same thing. Your obviously not from here. Your skin says so" I said as I took a bit on my sugar glazed doughnut. Annabeth blushed and I chuckled.

" Actually, I visit New York during the summer, but, since I turned 16, I just rented an apartment, got a job, and stay here. But, I'm not from Cali, I'm from San Francisco. " Annabeth shrugged. I nodded and took a sip on my frapp. " Now, your story"

So I told her about the press plans, my plans, dad's plans, and my mom's plans. I know I know, I shouldn't tell a stranger about that issues. But, she looks trust worthy, besides, I have a friend who is not in the same country as I am and I'm making friends with one who is in the same city as where I am now. Deal with it.

" Your mom's Venus McLean, am I right?" Annabeth fiddled with the straw. I nodded.

" wow, the famous fashion designer who runs the 'The Olympus' fashion line." she commented. I just sighed and nodded.

" I sense you don't like this famous business going, no?" She looked at me with those calculating grey eyes. I nodded again. " You know a lot about this. experienced the same thing, as well?" I asked her. She gave me a symphathetic look. I took that as a yes.

" I never knew my mom. My dad said she was with the people who died in the 9/11 terrorists attack. I never knew much, but as I read about it, I didn't know how much I miss my mother now. Dad said she was a great architect and loves to read. " By the time she was done, there were tears silently falling down her cheeks. I looked at her with sadness. Even though my mother wasn't with me all the time, we have to accept who is in our lives, and be thankful for it. I held her hand til the tears in her eyes were dried. She sniffled and smiled at me " Thank you for not saying sorry. Your a great friend, although, we just met. "

I laughed " Yeah. say, Annabeth, how old are you? " I asked the blonde.

" I'm still sixteen. Although, I've known New York for a long time now since I enrolled at Goode High"

My eyes widened " Your going to Goode? me too! " I exclaimed. We high fived.

" Awesome. Junior?" I nodded. Annabeth said she was enrolling as junior too and would be awesome if we see each other at school. She said she has tons of friends to be introduced. By the time our chat has ended, we gained ourselves a new friend.

As I went home, I couldn't wait for school to start. I hope to see a new light at Goode. But then, this is High School were talking about. Not only friendship can be found, but lots of fights, drama, and romance. I inwardly groaned. As I trudged up to the small studio, I looked at the sky. I hope for a good new year.

* * *

**I know Piper is OOC here, but I promise she will be IC soon. **_  
_

**Live, Love, Laugh xoxo**

**~Anna Y.**


End file.
